


Refusing To Turn A Blind Eye

by tenkunsfw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Backstory, Blind!Ten, Carnival AU, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kunten, Lonely Kun, M/M, Mention of Winwin, Sad, Ten has his own guide dog, perfect for each other, pure fluff, slight angst, summer night love, tenkun - Freeform, uwu, you choose whether they stay together or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkunsfw/pseuds/tenkunsfw
Summary: Kun hasn't had a friend since high school; still missing his old best friend as he rides the roller-coasters alone.Ten hasn't seen the world for twelve years,  and lately he 's been needing more eyes and companionship than just his pet.Just how will one night bring these two together?





	Refusing To Turn A Blind Eye

Kun had paid entrance into the show himself, keen to walk around the show grounds alone. He didn't mind it. It meant he could go wherever he wanted without being held back by someone getting distracted.

But when it came to getting on a particular ride- the spinning teacups- Kun wished he still had the companion he once had years ago.  
He felt the cool bar under his fingers as he held on. As it started spinning, Kun felt a smile turn up the corners of his lips upwards into a reminiscent smile.

Ten sat upon the concrete outside of the toilet building. It wasn't the best position, but it was out of the way of the crowds making so much noise around the place.  
Ten was blind, and had been for the past twelve years of his life.  
He only faintly remembered colours from his childhood, having lost his sight on his ninth birthday. Now, his world was all taste and sounds, and the sensations of his fingers running along surfaces. In this way, he made his version of the world in his head, walls were no longer "white", they were scruffy, sandpaper-y surfaces that comforted him. The grass was the crunch under his feet, the freshness of the hotter seasons.  
And faces were more fascinating than anything else. Curves and bumps, noses and ears and eyes all essential to telling who was who. He could recognise some people just from their noses alone.  
Everyone he met felt like a life story. Scars, skin types and textures, straight and bent noses, thin and thick eyebrows... everything was different and unique to each person he met. And he loved meeting new people, just to feel their face and get their story.  
But even after so many years, he hadn't met enough people to really call them friends.  
People he recognised tended to be therapists, his doctor, his family... and the people that gave him his guide dogs.  
Roxanne sat patiently beside him, panting softly and watching the passers by.  
They had been best friends for months. Ten's last guide dog had passed away of old age, and now he had a new companion to make up for the loneliness in his heart. Ten reached forward and ruffled her fur, thinking about his past with an audible huff.

Kun had made a friend years ago.

Some would have even called them best friends.  
At the time, back in high school, they had been something of outcasts.  
No-one liked them and so they stayed together, loyal friends til the end.  
That was until, of course, high school ended and they had to go their separate ways.  
But there hadn't been a friend quite like Sicheng before.

Not until later, when he saw the man by himself sitting by the toilet stalls, milky eyes toward the sky as if listening intently to the hustle around him.  
Amongst the crowds bustling, weaving in and around stalls and other people attending the show, he seemed quiet and at peace.  
He was blind, and with his own companion- a furry one at that.

Kun smiled to himself. Another outcast like him here. He hadn't said a word but he already felt this connection with him. Maybe it was empathy, or nostalgia, that made him feel that way.  
To try and shake the thoughts out of his head, he wandered away from him. He should go on another ride, perhaps.

Ten hadn't paid attention to the time. Siri was available to call at any time, residing within his phone, but alas, he had lost himself to the noises around him.

So when the first firework went off, it made him jump and squeak. Oh no.  
He momentarily remembered why he was sitting down. He was tired, and his friend had disappeared somewhere, promising they would be back soon.  
He says friend... he meant his "carer", per se. Living blind and alone wasn't easy.

Another firework blew up in the sky, somewhere to his left side.  
Even Roxanne wasn't liking it either, whining softly and coming back up to Ten's side and resting her nose in his lap.  
Ten pat her head to calm her, but had not much luck calming himself down, unable to prepare himself for the next round.  
Multiples ones went off at once, and Ten forfeited patting Roxanne to cover his ears.

That's how Kun found him again.  
The stranger was obviously distressed with the situation of the fireworks display, with his guide dog just as antsy about it.  
Without much of a second thought, Kun left his original path towards the rides again, and started for the blind man.  
"Hello! Are you okay?" He called once he was close enough, hoping not to scare him further.  
The man paused, surprised someone was talking to him. "Is that you, Johnny?"  
"No, no! I haven't met you before. You don't like the fireworks?"  
Roxanne looked up at him curiously, but Kun fought back the impulse to pat her.  
"No. Not at all." The stranger replied, understandably tense and cautious.  
"Do you need to leave?" Kun asked gently.

As much as he felt he barely experienced the show fully, he was ready to possibly give up his entire night to leave with the stranger if need be.  
It was the least he could do. Much like he had been with 'Winwin', he couldn't bare to leave anyone's side if he could help them.

Ten froze at the question. "Umm, I was waiting for someone to return."  
"I'm sorry if this is too intrusive, but would you like the company while you wait?" The soft voice replied, worry evident in his tone.  
Ten heard the fireworks and covered his ears again, hoping the stranger would understand his choice to not yet answer.  
He could feel the stranger sit down beside him, the slight warmth and power of presence against his elbow enough to tell him so. He instantly felt more comforted, but not enough to remove his hands until the muffled loud noises ceased a moment enough to answer.  
"Okay." He managed to yell.

The display was thankfully over quickly.  
Kun couldn't stop squealing at the show, the bright rainbow colours exploding in the air, colouring the sky violently yet so beautifully.  
When they ceased, he felt relief wash over him as the blind stranger uncovered his ears finally, exhaling hard as he started to come down from his fright.  
"Hey... are you okay?" Kun asked, cocking his head towards him, nervously clasping his own hands together.  
"Yeah, yeah..." Ten shrugged. He was suddenly shy, not really sure how to take the situation.

Some moments passed before either of them decided to talk.

Mostly, Kun wasn't sure what to say. But thankfully the stranger piped up first.  
"Hey, I'm sure you know the drill and all, but... can I feel your face?"  
Kun giggled, taken off guard for a moment. "Sure!" He started to turn around on the spot, seeing the other smile at the confirmation. "My name is Kun, by the way."  
"I... call me Ten."  
"Ten." Kun repeated, "Like the number?"

Ten nodded. "Yeah, like the number. My favourite number. And before you ask... my real name is too long to tell everyone. I only tell it to ... less temporary people."  
Kun hummed. That was an interesting reply if he ever heard one. And suddenly, he was curious to know. He brushed the thought aside for a moment- not that it was needed as he was soon distracted by warm, soft hands already pressing against his forehead.  
For as long as he could, Kun kept his eyes open to watch Ten as he felt his features, mouth parted in concentration, and eyebrows furrowed in his focus.

Ah, that was how he was able to tell Kun apart from the others.

He smiled, before finishing up his mini face analysis. "Thank you."  
"Not a problem." Kun replied, cheerful in his reply. "So, you were here with someone?"  
"Yeah, Johnny... oh, is that him?"  
"Where?"  
Ten pointed somewhere to the left of him. "He's tall, dark brown hair, heading right this way with a- I think he said pink- toy in his hand?"  
Kun spotted him, heading right there way with a grin on his face. He must have figured they were together, cause he waved at Kun.  
"Yeah, seems like him." Kun replied, waving back enthusiastically. "Was it the toy you could hear?"  
Ten shrugged, "At this point, it's just a feeling."

What Kun didn't expect was what followed. He stood up once Ten did, and witnessed him smack his hand on Johnny's face. "Hello." Ten said deadpan.  
Johnny laughed, "You dork. Sorry for taking so long. I'm guessing the fireworks already went off."  
Ten huffed in reply, pouting at Johnny. "Yeah."  
Johnny seemed really apologetic, looking down at his shoes a little. "I'll buy you food?"  
"I got a better idea." Ten grinned. "Can you please take Roxanne home? I've got someone to help me around."  
Ten turned in Kun's direction with an expectant smile. With Johnny's eyes on him, Kun knew he had to make the decision. Now or never. Makin' a friend for the night. "Sure!"  
"Wonderful!." Johnny replied. "I wasn't really game to stay for long anyway. If you need anything, call me okay?"  
"I will call." Ten replied, somehow handing out sassy expressions without fault. "I'm a professional blind, Johneth."  
Johnny booped him then gently grabbed the handle from his hands, pulling Roxanne towards him. "She needs her dinner too. Oh! Here's your wallet by the way." Johnny exclaimed, reaching into his pocket.  
"Ah thank you." Ten replied, "Alright, you best be off. I must explore with my new companion."

Johnny was already walking away as Ten pulled Kun closer to him, linking arms with him and smiling in his direction. He loved the soft chuckle that followed suite.  
"I really hope you don't mind. I like having people to hang around with."  
"As do I. Well, I used to anyway."  
"Well, what happened?"  
The two started walking, Kun deciding to continue on his path where he had left off.  
"I just feel I can't replace the friend I once had." Kun shrugged. "I can't even say what happened to him, cause I don't know. Not since we moved away."  
Ten nodded and hummed. "All I've ever made is small friends, except maybe Johnny. And even then, it's kind of his job."

Kun didn't speak for a moment as they weaved between people. He was thinking for a moment.  
Almost impulsively, he replied back with maybe too much certainty; "I can be your friend."  
"And I can be your friend too?" Ten asked, his voice hopeful and his eyebrows raised.  
Kun liked that reaction. "Yeah! I mean, we should probably hang out for more than an hour to really make decisions... but I'm all for it."  
Ten smiled to himself. He let his guard down, and didn't feel Kun's eyes as he looked at him in awe.  
"How good are you with rides, by the way?"

Ten couldn't stop his palms from getting clammy as he held onto Kun's hand. They were waiting in a queue for, what Kun described as, a gravity-based ride.  
"You stick to the sides. It's really fun. Some people like to go upside down or reach the ceiling."  
"How does that work?"  
"You're pressed to the wall, and since there's more force pulling you to the walls, the gravity of the floor isn't as strong. You can use that to your advantage. And don't worry, they give you warning to right yourself so you don't smack the floor when the ride stops."  
Ten chuckled. "That sounds funny."

That ride actually ended up pretty fun for Ten, who was breathless and excited at how tight his chest felt at the pull of gravity, the thrill of knowing he was upside down on the ride, even when he panicked and heard Kun laughing as he helped him right himself without smacking the boy on his other side.  
Kun could tell Ten had enjoyed the other rides too, screaming in excitement and holding his hand over Kun's in particularly nervous moments.  
But then, a couple of rides later, Ten was ready to just nap for a year.  
"Alright, there's one last ride I want to go on."  
Ten groaned, "My vocal cords already make me sound like a teenager back in puberty-"  
"Oh, it's not another fast one. I wanna try the ferris wheel. It would be so calm and we can just talk."  
"Talk." Ten copied. "You're paying?"  
"Did you not- oh, no you couldn't have seen that."  
"...What?"  
"I've paid for all the rides so far."  
Ten gasped, pretending to be offended. "How dare you."  
Kun laughed and grabbed his hand, "Come on, the rides are gonna close soon. I want to see the view- Oh."  
"It's nothing." Ten waved his hand, smiling. "As long as I spend time with you, coming here would be worth every moment."

Ten was still nervous as he took the seat next to Kun in the ferris wheel. His adrenaline was still going wild, but he was at least relieved they could relax now.  
Before the ride started, Ten started to ask some questions.

Everything went fine for the ride. Apparently the line died out so the ride person let everyone take the ride for longer if they wanted. Ten was happy to stay on and keep chatting.

Kun sighed in content as they reached the highest point, looking out over the houses nearby, the city twinkling around him.  
Bright lights were above them, so when Ten turned to him, Kun looked back to him in return, and ended up staring in awe at his features, and how the shadows emphasised his cheeks and jaw.  
Ten asked him something that caught him off guard.  
"How would you describe me? In your own words."

Kun took a moment to process the question, cocking his head as he looked Ten up and down and really taking in his features, trying to find the right words to paint a pretty picture.

Maybe it was the night making him feel the brush of romanticism, or how Ten seemed to look right at him, wondering what he would say next. How soft his face looked. How fingers still wrapped around his, though it had been an hour since he was nervous for another ride.  
Kun balled his hand up just to bite nervously at his knuckle.  
"You're, uh, beautiful."  
"Oh?" Ten seemed surprised, and it made Kun's heart flutter. It might not be much, but maybe just tonight he could indulge himself in this loving feeling in his heart, giving in to the pull of his stomach.  
Just for tonight.  
"You're like, a caramel sunset dripping over the horizon, the sun kissing the ocean goodnight so it can finally rest. You're like a holiday."  
Ten grinned wide, hearing these beautiful words.  
"Physically..." Kun continued, his hands coming up to brush Ten's cheeks. His next string of words broke when he felt Ten press into his touch, as if it was the first someone had done to him what he had done to so many others.

He had noticed how Ten leaned up, the brush of light exposing the part of his lips in surprise; in expectation. In something more than Kun could process, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

"...Yeah?" Ten murmured, asking for him to continue after some moments.  
Kun let out the breath he was holding, absolutely enthralled in Ten's eagerness, his gentle voice asking for more, his eyes accidentally fluttering against the contact.  
"I- I can't."  
"Kun." Ten said, if not begged.

It was enough for Kun to pull himself together, even for a moment.  
"Your eyes are like the wisp of clouds over a bright blue summer sky. Like an artist's brush dipped in the milky white water, the promise of a masterpiece underneath the mask." 

Ten couldn't hide how much this all affected him.  
To be told he was something more than just Ten... it was enough to short circuit his brain. But still, something in him pushed for more.  
The warmth of Kun's palm was still against his now blushing cheeks, and it took a lot of restraint not to do something about it. He wasn't even sure himself what his intentions were.

A thought came to him, and he felt compelled to say it.  
"Do you... want to come back to mine later?"

Kun panicked. Wasn't this meant to be a one night thing? He didn't want to let himself really fall for a stranger like this-  
Ten held his hand tighter, apparently sensing his unease. With that, all of Kun's thoughts seem to disappear, and all that remained was just: him.  
"I've never felt a connection quite like this with someone. You've made me feel things no-one else has ever bothered to."  
Kun sighed, feeling guilt within his heart. "I'm sorry if it feels like I lead you on. I've never let myself feel like this before."

Though it was awkward at first, Ten managed to find Kun's chin and pull him to face his direction, to make sure his next words were clear and emphasised.  
"You don't have to be scared... alone. Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I don't see your pain. I can tell you've lost someone before, and so have I... But tonight, let's say we've found someone too. This doesn't have to be everything or anything- this is just us in this moment. Even if you leave tomorrow, this will be a night I'm sure neither of us will forget."

Kun didn't stop himself from what he did next, moving his hands to either side of Ten's face and pulling him in, pressing lips against the other man's as if it had been his calling.  
The way Ten kissed back eagerly, the soft sighs escaping the gaps in their kissing, how he leaned his body against Kun like his life depended on that very action.  
Kun was shaking as he held Ten's face, like any more strength put into it could break something something so precious and fragile to him.  
It was stupid and crazy, but Kun felt like he could just give up his whole life for this stranger, dedicate every waking moment to showering him with compliments and kisses-

In that moment, Ten felt everything and nothing.  
Like, everything good that could have ever happened didn't compare with kissing the stranger of his dreams, like everything lined up, like his skin was covered in goosebumps but not from the cold.  
And he felt nothing. Like nothing bad could happen to them, like nothing up until today mattered.  
But above all that, he felt Kun.  
Wrapped in each other's embrace, there was nothing more Ten could ever ask of the world.  
Except... maybe...  
To keep Kun as his own.

Only time could tell.  
As the pair pulled away from each other, Kun's eyes sparkling as he looked into Ten's own,adoration plastered on his face, and Ten facing his way and feeling that telltale thumping of Kun's heartbeat under his wrist...

There was a chance of that happy ending after all.


End file.
